Manekin Hyuga Hinata
by Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount
Summary: Bagaimanakah rasanya saat kau tengah merasakan sakit hati dan menjadi manekin?/Fic ketiga saya


Manekin Hinata

By: No Name For My Account

Genre: Fantasy & Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

* * *

**-Di Konohagakure-**

* * *

Konoha terlihat berantakan. Semua bagunan rata dengan tanah. Ini gara-gara ulah pein dan teman-temannya. Naruto juga telah mengalahkan pein sekaligus pelaku dari kejadian ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Nagato. Semua menyambut Naruto dengan bahagia. Mereka akhirnya mengakui keberadaan Naruto. Naruto sekarang menjadi pahlawan baru di konohagakure.

Hinata sangat bahagia melihat orang yang disukainya itu bahagia. Ingin rasanya ia turut memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Naruto. Tetapi, ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura datang dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya kaget akan tetapi ia bahagia karena akhirnya ia dipeluk Sakura. Orang yang selama ini yang sukai.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu dihadapannya secara langsung hanya kaget lalu lemas. Hinata terus-terusan menitikkan air mata seolah menutupi kesedihannya.

**-Heart Hinata-** Hati ini telah pecah karna mu

hatiku bagaikan kepingan es beku

disini hanya ada hati kelam untukmu

andai aku boneka, aku pasti tak akan merasakan sakit hati seperti ini

bagai boneka yang tak memiliki hati lagi

biarkan aku bebas

**-Heart Hinata-**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata menjadi kaku seperti boneka. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya yang lentik. Kaki, tangan, dan semua anggota badan seperti tak mempunyai fungsi. Yang anehnya lagi Hinata bahkan tak bisa berkedip. Air mata yang semula berjatuhan menghilang entah kemana.

"Hinata-sama?" Nampaknya Neji dari tadi bingung dengan Hinata. Neji mengguncang pelan pundak sang adik tetapi tak membuahkan hasil. Dilihatnya mata sang adik yang sekarang bisa dikatakan agak redup. "Hinata-sama!" Neji mulai panik karena tak ada respon dari Hinata. "Neji, ada apa?" Tanya Tenten yang kebetulan satu rekan dengan Neji.

"Hi-hinata..." Jawab Neji dengan nada getir. "Huh, ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Tenten bingung tujuh keliling. "Lihatlah sendiri..." Kata Neji lirih. "Hinata!" Tenten akhirnya ikut-ikutan panik. Bahkan Rock Lee yang semula hanya melihat pembicaraan kedua rekan timnya akhirnya ikut panik. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba Memecah suasana tegang dan cemas.

Kiba disambut dengan wajah sedih, cemas, dan takut. "Hinata, dia tidak bergerak. Aku tak tau apa yang telah terjadi padanya, hiks...hiks..." Jawab Tenten sambil menitikkan air mata. Kiba pun mendekati Hinata lalu melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada satu rekannya tersebut. Kiba juga agak kaget melihatnya. Akhirnya Tsunade turun tangan akan hal ini.

Jahatnya bagi dua orang ini, Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka tidak tahu menau malah meninggalkan tempat itu dan memilih pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk melepas lelah setelah perang shinobi ke-3.

Tsunade pun langsung memeriksa Hinata secara seksama. "Ini aneh!" Kata Tsunade sambil menyentuh Hinata. "Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Ino dan Tenten khawatir. "Tubuhnya dingin sekali, tapi dia bisa bernafas. Mungkin ini terkena suatu kekuatan aneh. Aku pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang bisa membuat orang menjadi boneka," Jawab Tsunade dengan wajah cemas. "Dan orang itu adalah aku," Ada suara berat nan dingin dibelakang mereka. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Tsunade menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan orang yang dibelakangnya ini.

"Ka-kau!" Seru Tsunade marah sambil menunjuk orang bertopeng yang tak lain adalah 'Uchiha Obito'. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak ini?!" Kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk Hinata. "Kulihat dia ingin sekali menjadi boneka," Balas Obito tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsunade geram. "Dia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Aku sudah membaca pikirannya. Dia berkata 'andai aku boneka, aku pasti tidak akan merasakan sakit hati seperti sekarang ini'." Lalu Obito menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Setelah semua mencerna perkataan Obito barulah mereka sadar dan kaget.

Belum lama kejadian itu, Tsunade dan semuanya terpaksa membuang Hinata ketempat lain dahulu untuk sementara. Karena ditakutkan Obito berbuat keji pada Hinata lebih jauh lagi daripada ini. Sampai pada akhirnya Hinata dilempar kedimensi lain dengan menggunakan segel terlarang milik Tsunade Hokage ke-5.

* * *

**-Ditempat Lain-**

* * *

Hawa dingin mencekam ditambah suasana sepi dan sunyi tak membuat pemuda berkulit tan ini ketakutan atau pun kedinginan. Karena ia sudah terbiasa kalau jalan-jalan dimalam hari. Ini memang kegiatan sehari-harinya mungkin bisa dibilang hobi baru bagi pemudi berkulit tan ini. ia tak peduli meski sesekali ada anjing menggonggong.

Ia berjalan menyusuri alam sekitar. Kegiatannya berhenti begitu saja setelah mendengar suara benda besar jatuh dibalik semak belukar didekat tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Didekatinya semak belukar itu secara perlahan. Awalnya ia bingung lalu ekpresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget. Amat kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Malam-malam begini ia menemukan sosok wanita yang bisa dibilang boneka manekin yang biasa dipakai untuk model baju didepan toko fashion. "Kenapa ada manekin disini? Setahuku dimana-mana orang pasti sayang dengan manekin fashion mereka. Tapi cantik juga manekinnya," Kata pemuda itu lalu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada orang disini.

"Baguslah, mungkin manekinnya benar-benar sudah dibuang." Kata pemuda itu gembira lalu mengangkat manekin cantik itu alias Hinata dan langsung dibawanya pulang ke apertemennya yang bisa dibilang sederhana. Pemuda itu segera membuka pintu apertemennya dengan susah payah karena membawa manekin. Setelah masuk ke apertemen nya ia langsung disambut dengan kondisi apertemen yang berantakan.

Misalnya popcorn basi yang masih tergeletak disamping tv, seogok baju kotor di samping tempat tidur, susu yang sudah tumpah di atas meja, dan cucian piring yang masih menumpuk. Pemuda itu jadi malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Segera ia membersihkan apertemennya itu secepat mungkin. Popcorn ia buang ketempat sampah. Ia keluar apertemen sebentar untuk membuang sampahnya yang telah menumpuk, setelah kembali kerumah ia melanjutkan tugas bersih-bersihnya. Tapi disanalah keanehan mulai terjadi. Apertemen pemuda itu telah bersih dan rapi. Tidak ada lagi seogok baju kotor disamping tempat tidur, susu tumpah, dan cucian menumpuk pun tidak ada lagi.

Ini seperti sulap. Ya, sulap yang sangat menarik bagi pemuda berkulit tan itu. dilihatnya manekin cantik yang semula ia bawa dan ia letakkan dikursi sekarang terpindah kelantai. Agak aneh rasanya. Tapi ia hilangkan semua pikiran tentang kejadian ini. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat manekin cantik itu dan meletakkannya di sofa yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya. Lalu pemuda itu tidur dengan pulas di tempat tidur tanpa menyadari sekarang manekin itu tampak memandanginya dari jauh.

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

* * *

Mentari sudah menyinari dunia. Tampak burung-burung telah bersiul di dahan pohon membuat simphony lagu yang sangat indah. Disinilah sang pemuda berkulit tan itu mulai bangun karena sinar matahari sudah menyambutnya melewati fentilasi apertemennya. Ia menguap lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar mandi sekedar untuk menyegarkan wajahnya.

Alangkah kagetnya ia setelah mendapati manekin yang tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi. Tapi anehnya lagi manekin itu seperti habis mandi. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang agak sedikit basah. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat manekin itu dan meletakkannya di sofa. Setelah itu ia berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan tentunya mandi. Tak lupa dia membawa baju.

Pemuda itu mandi selama sepuluh menit. Lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap alias seragam sekolah. Dilihatnya manekin itu menghilang lagi. Pemuda itu memutuskan pergi kedapur. Sampai didapur didapatinya manekin itu tergeletak dilantai dapur dan tanpak ada makanan enak yang sudah tersaji diatas meja makan. Pemuda itu mulai bingung dan merasa aneh dengan manekin ini. 'aneh' gumamnya dalam hati

* * *

**-Di Konohagakure-**

* * *

"Naruto!" Terdengar teriakan Sakura. Naruto menoleh kearah pemilik suara. "Ada apa Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan santai. "I-itu..." Kata Sakura terengah-engah. "Itu apa?" Balas Naruto. "Hi-hinata..." Lanjut Sakura. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata-Chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Kata Tsunade-sama, Hinata dirubah menjadi boneka dan sekarang ia telah membuangnya kesuatu tempat yang tidak bisa kita ketahui!" Kata Sakura dengan nada cemas. "APA!" Naruto akhirnya kaget mendengar hal ini. Tentu saja, sosok wanita yang baru saja kemarin membantunya sekarang dalam masalah, Yang benar saja!.

Hati Naruto merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan perkataan Hinata yang mengungkapkan perasaan cinta padanya. 'Bodoh!' rumtuk Naruto mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ia berpikir seharusnya ia berikan jawabannya sebelum datang masalah seperti ini. bahkan lebih parahnya lagi, dikatakan Hinata tidak bisa pulang sebelum Hinata sendirilah yang memulangkan dirinya ke Konohagakure,

**TES!**

Air mata bening sekarang sudah menghias dipelupuk mata Naruto ketika ia sampai di apertemen sederhananya itu.

* * *

**-Di Konohagakure City-**

* * *

Pemuda itu hanya melupakan kejadian aneh tadi. Ia pun langsung mengangkat manekin itu ke sofa. Baru dia kedapur, sebelum kedapur dia sempat menatap sesaat kearah manekin itu.

Pemuda itu pu,n langsung makan ketika sampai didapur. Tetapi dia juga makan secara perlahan dia masih takut akan kejadian malam dan tadi pagi tentang manekin itu.

Setelah selesai makan pemuda itu langsung pergi kesekolah dengan terburu-buru.

Pemuda ini bersekolah di 'Konoha Gakuen Den' memang sih artinya 'Akademi desa daun' akademi ini (ganti) jadi diberi nama seperti itu karena dulunya ini adalah desa yang sekarang berubah menjadi kota yang berkembang.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah pemuda itu duduk dikursi tempat duduknya seperti biasa.

Manekin itu (Hinata) mulai hidup. "A-aduh, rasanya dari tadi aku disini terus. Apakah orang yang menemukanku tadi sudah mencoba makanan buatanku? Aduh... rasaya kepalaku pusing sekali..." Ringis Hinata mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Ternyata ia sudah memakannya, apakah rasanya enak?" Tanya Hinata sendiri. "Aku harus membersihkan tempat tidurnya lalu mencuci piring-piring kotor ini," Kata Hinata lalu mulai bekerja.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Pemuda itu berjalan pulang melewati gang kecil yang ada dipemukimannya.

TRINGGG...

Tiba-tiba saja handpone pemuda ini berdering. Pemuda itu mengambil handpone orange tuanya dari kantong terlihat tulisan 'Naruko'. Ditekannya tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon.

"Iya ada apa Naruko nee-chan?" Kata pemuda itu bertanya

**'Aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu hari ini juga. Ingat jemput aku dibandara 'Konoha' ya!'**

Jawab Naruko ceria.

'Glekk...' pemuda itu kaget setengah mati mendengar kakaknya ingin datang kerumahnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia benci pada kakak perempuannya itu. tetapi, masalahnya manekin yang ia bawa kemarin. Apa alasan yang ia berikan kalau kakaknya menanyakan 'Darimana kau mendapatkannya?'.

Setelah itu sambungan telepon dimatikan. Pemuda itu tampak berlari kencang untuk segera sampai di apertemennya. Dibukanya dengan perlahan pintu apertemen itu. setelah itu ditutupnya kembali. Ketika berbalik ia menemukan seorang wanita 17 tahunan yang sedang menyapu ruangan apertemennya.

Pemuda itu kaget dan sontak menunjuk wanita itu dengan tatapan takut. "Ka-kau ini sebenarnya siapa?!" Kata pemuda itu sambik bergidik ngeri. Wanita itu mengehentikan pekerjaannya lalu berbalik kearah pemuda tersebut. "A-ano... maaf aku sebenarnya... ma-manekin yang kau temukan disemak semalam," Kata Hinata tergagap.

Pemuda itu melihat Hinata dari kepala sampai kebawah. Hinata yang merasa dirinya ditatap seperti itu hanya merona merah. Tak lama akhirnya Hinata pingsan. "Hei..." Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan melihat Hinata yang pingsan. Dengan cepat di sembunyikannya Hinata dibalik tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu pun segera mengambil sepeda motor jingga kesayangannya. Dengan cepat ia kebandara 'Konoha'. Tampak seorang wanita berusia 20 tahunan menunggunya disana.

"Oh Naruto-chan ya..." Kata wanita yang diketahui bernama Naruko. Naruto (nama pemuda itu) sontak tak terima akan nama panggilannya itu. "Aku ini laki-laki!" Seru Naruto marah. "Iya, iya. Habisnya kamu lucu dan manis kayak perempuan!" Ledek Naruko. "Huh!" Naruto hanya mengeluh kesal.

Tanpa ada perdebatan lagi, akhirnya mereka pulang bersama. Tentu saja Naruto yang mengendarai motor.

"Jadi ini apertemenmu?" Tanya Naruko memandang apertemen Naruto yang sangat sederhana itu. "Memang," Kata Naruto lalu membuka pintu apertemennya. "Sugoi... bersih sekali apertemenmu!" Puji Naruko melihat-lihat apa yang ada didalam apertemen Naruto kecuali tempat tidur. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Ya, iya tahu apertemennya itu bukan dia yang merapikannya. Namun, wanita atau lebih tepatnya manekinnya yang hidup itu yang membersihkannya.

"Haduh...rasanya aku mau tidur, hoaaam..." Kata Naruko lalu menguap. 'gawat!' Gumam Naruto gelabakan. "Eh? Kok tempat tidurnya aneh?" Kata Naruko lalu membuka selimut tempat tidur Naruto. "Kawaiii~" Seru Naruko lalu memeluk Hinata yang sekarang berwujud kembali seperti manekin. "Kau mendapatkannya darimana Naruto?" Tanya Naruko heran. Inilah yang ditakutkan Naruto dari tadi. "Eng...i-itu hanya kudapatkan dibalik semak didekat bangku taman Konoha," Jawab Naruto dengan perlahan. "Oh..." Kata Naruko ber-oh ria. Ya, Naruko sebenarnya sama bodohnya dengan Naruto tapi mereka hanya terpaut umur.

"Kakak sudah punya tunangan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "Hm? Oh, itu. hehe... sudah!" Jawab Naruko gembira. "Kamu?" Tanya Naruko balik. "Hmm... belum. Tapi rencananya, aku akan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura-Chan," Jawab Naruto tersenyum simpul. Naruko merasa ada yang aneh. Naruko segera melihat manekin (Hinata)itu. tiba-tiba ada secarik kertas aneh yang tertempel pada tangan manekin itu.

'**Sakura mencintai Sasuke, jika Sakura berhasil. Dia akan menikah dengannya'**

Itulah tulisan yang ada pada secarik kertas tersebut. Naruki Sweetdrop. Jelas sudah, apa yang ada didalam secarik kertas ini benar. Semalam Naruko mendapat berita bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura akan bertunangan 2 minggu lagi. Pantas Sakura akhir-akhir ini selalu menjauhi Naruto. Supaya acara tunangannya tidak terganggu. Bahkan, Sasuke tidak mau memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun termasuk Naruto, Teman nya sendiri.

"Naruto, kau sia-sia mengejar Sakura selama ini. Tidak lama lagi Sakura akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke," Jelas Naruko sedih. "Apa?! kakak tidak sedang bercandakan? Ada-ada saja!" Kata Naruto tidak mau percaya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi apa yang ada di secarik kertas ini memang benar adanya," Kata Naruko intens. "Hah? Mana sini!" Kata Naruto lalu membaca apa yang ada disecarik kertas itu. "Kakak dapat dari mana kertas ini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Tanya saja sama manekin kamu," Jawab Naruko sambil menunjuk manekin (Hinata). Naruto tercengang. Ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh pada manekin itu.

**Ting...Tong...**

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menekan bel apertemen Naruto. "Siapa?" Kata Naruto lalu membukakan pintu apertemennya. Naruto kaget setengah mati melihat ada dia, Sakura, dan Neji dihadapannya. "Hah? Kok mukanya mirip aku ya?" Kata Naruto shinobi menatap konyol Naruto moderen. "Baka! Kita ini lagi didunia moderen Naruto. Berhentilah bersikap konyol seperti itu!" Omel Sakura shinobi tanpa ampun. "Hah..." Neji hanya menghela nafas ringan. Sakura memang suka kalau soal memarahi,memukul, atau pun menampar yang namanya shinobi bernama 'Naruto' ini.

"Apa kau mengenal Hinata Hyuga?" Tanya Neji sopan. "Neji! Sejak kapan kau pakai, pakaian **kuno** seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto moderen bingung. "Baka! Ini bukan pakaian kuno. Ini pakaian yang sering dipakai shinobi. Ternyata kau didunia mana pun sama saja bodohnya!" Umpat Neji kesal. "Dimana adikku Hinata Hyuga?" Kata Neji tidak sabaran dan langsung menyerobot masuk ke apertemen Naruto moderen dan langsung mengambil adik sepupunya itu dari tangan Naruko.

"Maaf, ini adikku yang berubah menjadi manekin." Jelas Neji lalu meninggalkan Naruko. "Maaf atas kata-kata pedas yang aku katakan padamu Naruto moderen. Dan semuanya ayo kita pulang!" Perintah Neji pada Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto mulai membuat pintu dimensi lalu membukanya. Perlu kekuatan besar untuk melakukannya. Dan akhirnya Neji,Naruto, dan Sakura shinobi pun pulang memakai pintu dimensi itu. Naruto moderen hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu. "Hei... Neji tadi kenapa? Kok dia kenal sama manekin tadi?" Tanya Naruko yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Naruto. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo masuk kak!" Ajak Naruto sambil melupakan kejadian tadi.

* * *

**-Konohagaure-**

* * *

Semuanya merasa senang karena Hinata sudah kembali kedesa nya. Bahkan Hanabi langsung memeluk Hinata yang terbebas dari kutukan Obito. Naruto pun meminta maaf pada Hinata. Hinata hanya merona merah lalu pingsan seperti biasanya.

* * *

**-Konoha City-**

* * *

Naruto masih saja bingung dan merasa aneh akan kejadian kemarin. Naruto segera mengenyahkan pikiran tadi. Lalu dia segera berangkat kesekolah tentunya dengan sepeda motor jingga kesayangannya. Naruto pun seperti biasanya datang dengan nafas terengah-engah lalu duduk ditempat duduknya seperti biasa. "Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Sapa Rock Lee dengan wajah ceria tak ketinggalan semangat masa mudanya yang bergairah. "Yoku ohayo Rock Lee," Balas Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Kudengar, hari ini ada siswi baru lho! Katanya siswi itu cantik, kulitnya mulus, putih seputih susu, pokoknya cantik!" Kata Rock Lee semangat menceritakan siswi baru tersebut. belum sempat Rock Lee ingin bicara lagi, bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Semua siswi mau pun siswa 'Konoha Gakuen Den' duduk rapi ditempat masing-masing. Terlihat Kurenai-sensei masuk. "Ohayo minna-san!" Sapa Kurenai-Sensei. "Yoku ohayo, Kurenai-sensei!" Balas siswi dan siswa dikelas tersebut. "Hari ini, kita kedatangan siswi baru. Saya harap kalian bisa mengenal baik siswi baru ini. Hyuga-san silahkan masuk!" Seru Kurenai-Sensei. "Na-namaku, Hi-hinata onegaishimasu," Kata Hinata didepan kelas.

'Hinata! Jangan-jangan... dia Hinata yang itu. akh... tapi kan Hinata yang ada di apertemenku kemarin beda dimensi. Tapi biarlah, aku akan mengenalmu lagi dari awal!' tekad Naruto lalu tersenyum simpul.

**-The End-**


End file.
